Future Time Episode 3:The Foe Of Many Names
by Gmanny212
Summary: Where PB Gets captured, and a new unknown foe is introduced... WHO IS IT? Read to find out... *Contains Abuse, Violence, Torture, Language, And References To Rape* NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS, AND NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART
1. Chapter 1:The Search

Chapter 1: The search

One day, after my 21st birthday, I awoken to find, PB Gone, and a trail of ripped clothes? "Looks Like the nightgown she was wearing last night?"

I left the castle, and my amulet was blinking, worse than ever, which means something terribly evil was happening to her.

In PB's Perspective,

"CAN'T YOU FEEL THAT HOT BLADE, CAN YOU FEEL IT!"

"YES! YESS, SAVE ME!" PB Screamed in tears as a blade stuck in hot fire was getting pushed down onto her breasts.

"ILL FIND YOU PRINCESS!" I vowed, "AND I WILL SAVE YOU!"

I looked around, as my sight went blurry, which it does everytime I am getting close, If I am there, the amulet flashes green.

I Then thought I was pretty close, but it turned out to be a burnt knife left around, I can tell due to the black marks, which HAD HER DNA ON IT, WHICH MADE ME THINK OF TORTURE!

"You fuck with my wife, you fuck with me!"

There was smoke that was circulating the area for about 30 minutes, the smoke of a flying car, percisely, a Soaring Eagle Model #124627341. I Have done some work with cars for awhile, a matter of fact, I have built a good 59 of those cars...

"So I will follow the track that the smoke is going... Hopefully, IT will lead me there.."

I walked, till I got someone to pick me up, I noticed, It was PB's Butler, Peppermint Butler.

"What's going with you finn? Want a drink?

As I get a glass of vodka in the back of the limo

"Nothing much, just my wife is held captive and has been tortured."

"WHAT!" He screeched the car to a stop.

"I Need you to follow that smoke, I think we are getting close..." As my amulet flashed orange, the sign of being in the middle of finding them.

He started up the vehicle, as he said,

"Finn, under your seat, pull out the big suitcase under there."  
"Ok, how come?"

"Take the contents out of there, I think you need it for the battle you are going to have."

It was a shotgun, which was loaded with Fire rounds, one of the many elemental bullet types.

"Thanks, I will need this.."

"Don't mention it, Just helping a friend out, a friend of the princess, is a friend of mine."


	2. Chapter 2:Allies at hand

** Chapter 2- Allies at hand**

"Where are we going?"

"Meeting up with an old friend."

They stopped at Jake and Rainicorn's house, as Finn got out of the car and went to the door.

"Hey Finn!" Jake screamed, "IT IS SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Yeah, Jake, there is an emergency, we are dealing with some evil guys who took my wife and are tourturing her, possibly might kill her, I need you as a willingly ally."  
"Oh my god, I am going to go give my babe a kiss before I head out the door, ok guys!"

"Sure, we will be in the limo, waiting for you."

Peppermint butler waiting in the driver's seat.

I got into the vehicle.

"Coming guys!" Jake ran into the limo

"What's in the suitcase, Jake?" I asked

"Nothing Much, other than my badboy!" Jake exclaimed as he pulled out a long barreled, revolver that looked like it had death written all over it.

"Yea, they are loaded with Ice bullets, so you can feel the freeze throughout your rotting corpse." Jake explained.

"Wow... That is awesome, we needed an extra hand." I told Jake, as we knuckle touched, and said

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Finn asked  
"TO KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO TOOK THE PRINCESS!" They both said followed to a fistpound.

" How long do you think it will take, Peppermint Butler?"

"Maybe a good 30 minutes, maybe 40?"

"When we get there, they will be sorry for what they have done." I said grimly.


	3. Chapter 3:In the eyes of a victim

**Chapter 3- In the eyes of a victim**

**** I Opened my eyes, as I was tied up, I had burn marks all over my body. I have been beaten, to the point of tears, all I can see in front of me are men in suits.

"What should we do with the skank?"

"Just wait for the boss, he will be arriving soon, he has unfinished buisness he has to attend to.."

"HELP ME!" I cried in fear  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"

The man punched me in the face, leaving a swell mark there, I also noticed that he pulled out a knife.

"How do you like your pretty pink face, well, how do you like it NOW!"

The man sliced my cheek open, gushing blood down to my chest and my throat, me crying in pain and fear.

The man grabbed my breasts, as I screamed in fear and discomfort.

He then punched me in the gut, me coughing out blood, me crying for help.

"The boss is here, cover her head up!" One man said.

They put a sack over my head.

"Well hello princess, how have you been doing." The boss said

His voice sounded familiar, but I don't know from where.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME, I AM TI-" As I felt a knife, stab me in the arm.

"AAAAAGGGH!" I Cried and whined, as I tried to blindly grab the knife.

"Nobody can hear your screams down here, sweet cheeks!" The boss said grimly, filled with hate and despair.

"Please finn, come for me... save me..." I mumbled before I passed out cold.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

**Chapter 4- The Battle**

**** "I Think we are here." I Told Peppermint Butler as he stopped the car. The amulet was blinking green.

"OK Finn and Jake, call me when you are finished for your reward."

"No need for my reward, I have got my wife being safe as my reward." I told Peppermint

"Ok, Keep up the good work!" Peppermint said before he drove off.

"Ok Jake, Lets pull out our weapons, and aim for the door when we walk in, incase anything goes down in there." Finn said

"Here it goes..." Jake said as he kicked the door down, as we guessed guards.

"GET THEM!" The mobsters said.

They shot at us, as me and Jake dived behind cover, firing away at the mobsters, Hitting most of them, killing them. I ran out of cover, and opened fire, hitting some in the chest, one pleaded

"Please don't shoot me, I've got a family!"

"Well, that will give them a memory of you for sure!" I pulled the trigger, blood hitting my vest, getting my robotic arm covered in blood.

"Lets continue into the next hallway, but use caution." I Commanded Jake

The next hallway, there was one with a machine gun, as Jake shrunk, and stretched over the guys head secretly, and shot him in the head.

"Nice one Jake!" I cheered

I ran forward, sliding on the floor, dodging bullets, and I shot a man who ran away in the leg, which dropped, crawling away.

Me and Jake walked over, and shot him.

We continued into the elevator of this building, going up, when the door opened, there were people in front of the elevator door.

I slid, and shot many, tripping the rest, as Jake was over people, choking them to death.

I got up, untill I heard the princesses shriek of danger, like a shriek of fear. I walked in, and there was only one guy in there, he looked alot like me from his back.

When he turned around, What I saw was shocking, It was ME?

"Why, hello me..." He said

"No... IT cant be..."

Princess Bubblegum had the sack over her head.

"Oh, you didn't know, when you, a couple months back, when you were hopping different universes, I fell into a hole, which led me here. I met up with some of my old friends, and opened the portal, and let them in. Long story short, I am a mobster... and now I am going to kill you, then rape your wife, and take her to my universe and clone her to be evil, then kill her."

"YOU SON OF A BIITCH!" I screamed and lunged at him, punching him in the face, as he flew back.

Wiping the blood from off the side of his lip, he lunged at me and tackled me, I kicked him up and he hit the cieling. I Grabbed my gun, and pulled the trigger, the ammo was dry. He pulled out his gun, which I hit out of the window, we had a fistfight. Me and his hat fell off. Princess Bubblegum slipped free, and pointed one of the other mobster's guns at us.  
"Princess, It is me, Finn!" I said

"No, I am Finn!"

"Which one of them is the real Finn?" PB whispered to herself.

"What is my real name, then, huh!"  
"Your name is Bonnibel Bubblegum, we danced at our wedding, the lights in the room were red and white strobe lights, playing music from the local orchestra, as we danced, and then laid down, and dreampt of our lives, together, and on my birthday, I got shot, and you saved my life. Now I need you to save mine..." I said.

Princess Bubblegum shot the mob boss, him bleeding to death.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

**Chapter 5: Back home**

**** I Hugged her tightly, as I felt her pain, and we were bound in arms. I felt the blood go onto my shoulder, I felt her pain, I felt her weeping onto my chest, I allowed it, and walked outside of the building, carrying her in my arms. Jake called Peppermint Butler

"Hey, this is Jake, Me, Finn, and the princess need a lift, can you come and get us?"  
"No problem, is the princess ok?"  
"Not really, she is nearly naked, only her bottom half is safe, her breasts have been burned with a hot knife, she got beaten, she got her cheek cut open, and she got sexually violated. but she didn't get raped, she got touched up on..."  
"That's terrible... Poor thing, I will be over to take you guys to the hospital."

"Ok, thanks Peppermint Butler." Jake said before letting him go.

Me and Princess Bubblegum laid down, kissing untill Peppermint Butler arrived, as they then went to the hospital.

She got stitched up, wounds cleaned, brought back to health, and some pain medicine.

I got a taxi, and took PB Home, as we laid down, and kissed, lying down, looking into each other's trustworthy eyes, me brushing her beautiful hair, us cuddling for the night, laying down, thinking about our lives. I swore that I would not let her go, that night, and every night...

I held her tight in my arms, as we laid safely, as 2 lovers do...


End file.
